


The Outsider

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Drugging, M/M, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: I'm sorry.





	The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

The being slipped through the open window, dropping onto the sill. The being was ink black, in a simpler form of itself. It's queen had sent him down to impregnate as many humans as possible, and this particular building housed the perfect specimens for reproduction of their kind. They were idols, bodies in almost perfect condition. They were regarded as beautiful. These idols were the members of the idol group EXO. The room the alien was in was held one of the most beautiful specimens the queen was able to identify, Kim Jongdae. 

Jongdae slept peacefully, nude as the day he was born underneath his bedsheets. Korea was in the heat of their summer and it was simply too hot to wear anything else. The poor man had unknowingly made the alien's job much easier, exposing all of his bits. The alien queen quickly gave commands to keep the human concious, just paralyzed. The queen could see through the alien's eyes and she wanted to see the humans reactions. Such a command was unusual, but the being had no choice other to obey. It quickoh and silently slipped into its true form, a huge black blob basically, with tentacles jutting out from its body. It then slipped a tentacle with the paralyzing agent in it to Jongdae's neck. The sucking of the tentacle's opening on his neck awoke the idol. He tried to fight, only to find that he couldn't. Jongdae couldn't fight back as tentacles wrapped around his extremities, restraining him and hoisting him up in the air. Two small and thin tentacles, coated in their own natural lubricant, began working Jongdae open. Slowly, they scissored him, eventually adding more and more tentacles, massaging the man's prostate. Jongdae's eyes occasionally lolled back in his head. This was secretly a fantasy of his, being restrained and at someone's mercy, and it was being fulfilled by god knows what. Eventually the small tentacles withdrew, one going to Jongdae's hard cock, slowly opening his urethra, as slightly larger tentacles replaced those ones and plunged into his ass. The tentacle fucked him deeper than the others, hitting nerves Jongdae had no idea were there. He was almost absolutely sure if he could look down, his stomach would be popping out from the tentacle. 

The alien was taking him from his urethra and his ass, and Jongdae couldn't think of where else those other tentacles coming from the alien would be for. But the alien certainly had other ideas. Four tentacles pried Jongdae's mouth open, allowing at tentacle to take him. Jongdae couldn't help but spitter and gag around it, the tentacle tickling his gag reflex with almost every thrust. Jongdae's eyes welled with tears as pleasure rippled through his body. Every sensation was amplified, his ass clenching as he came. The tentacle in his cock briefly withdrew from him, allowing cum to leak out of Jongdae's cock. 

The queen back on the aliens home planet quite enjoyed the show. The human, even though paralyzed, seemed to enjoy it. It was unusual, but it was just one specimen out of the other eight in the apartment that could become hosts. She ordered the inferior alien to impregnate the human and move on. And so it did, injecting so many eggs into the human that his stomach began to expand. Another tentacle entered Jongdae, fertilizing the eggs, injecting so much cum that his stomach began to expand further. The alien set Jongdae back into his bed, stomach full of eggs and cum, before reverting to its simplest form and slipping under the door frame and onto impregnate the others.


End file.
